Someday Liason Alternate Ending
by notenoughlove
Summary: This is the ending that I hope you wanted. Liz and Jason get married and flee Port Charles. They bring a few friends along with them. I don't own the song or the characters. They belong to GH, ABC and Nickelback.


This is for Liason readers who wanted a different ending to "Someday Liason". I still don't own the characters or the song. I hope you enjoy this one a little more. Jason and Liz get a little help from their friends. The song belongs to Nickelback and the characters to General Hospital and ABC.

Liz and Jason had left the cabin and was about halfway home when the storm hit. Jason and Liz went inside the truck stop to have some lunch and to let the storm pass. Jason was wary of his motorcycle, but luckily, he could see it clearly from where they were sitting.

Liz had gone to check out the gift shop when Jason saw someone tampering with his motorcycle. He was shocked when he saw who it was. Jason ran out of the truck stop, but the guy had already taken off. He was shocked that Sonny had put a hit out on him and Liz. He went over to the motorcycle to see what had happened to it. The brake line was tampered with and the hole was just big enough that he would lose the brakes while he was on the bridge or close to it.

He was not sure what to do, because he felt that Sonny and he were fine. The only thing that could have messed it up was for Courtney to complain. Jason knew that he would have to get them far away from there, but he needed to go back to get a few things first. Jason also knew that they couldn't go to the cabin, because that is where they would check first.

"Liz, we have to leave Port Charles. I am not sure where we are going, but someone tampered with the motorcycle and I could tell it was one of Sonny's new guards. I know that I can trust Diane, but we need to get in and out of the town and find somewhere to go. I am so sorry about this. I didn't see this coming at all."

Liz took his hand and brought it up to his mouth and kissed it. "As long as we are together, I will go with you anywhere. Do you know anyone that you can trust to help us out? Johnny and Francis could help us, and I know that your grandmother will help. Emily is too angry about me leaving Lucky, to help me."

Jason made a few phone calls and Johnny came to the truck stop with everything that Jason had asked for, including some cash that Jason had hidden in case of trouble. There were fake passports for them both and some other things they would need. "I will travel with the two of you. Francis has told me of a place in Virginia that we can stay at until we speak to Maximus Giambetti. He will help you, like he helped Francis and me. I just want you to know, that I understand how you feel. You were there to help Francis and I escape and we would do anything for you and Lizzie Bear. I heard that you got married. Congrats. Word is going to get out that the two of you got married and decided to go on an extended honeymoon."

The three of them got into the SUV and Johnny had a friend take care of the motorcycle. Jason hated leaving it, but he knew that it would give them time if Sonny thought it had worked and they crashed into the gorge.

They made it to the cabin just after five in the morning. Liz was stunned that she wasn't going back to Port Charles. She knew the only person she needed and trusted was with her right now. Francis was joining them, and she was glad that Jason didn't kill her two friends.

Liz was not sure about what to say to her Grams or Emily. She knew that she couldn't do anything until they were safe somewhere. She watched the sunrise and she felt at peace. It was so serene there. Just wilderness all around them. Jason and Liz had left their phones at the studio apartment, so there was no way to trace them, unless Sonny knew about Johnny and Francis. Jason knew but that was because he saved them.

Francis, Johnny, Jason and Liz had been hiding out for two weeks when Maximus called to meet them at Washington Monument the next day. Jason and Liz were taking the SUV and staying at a hotel nearby. Johnny and Francis were taking Francis' truck and following them.

The cabin was a couple of hours away from the capital. It was fun, just the two of them being alone. They were happy that the guys were helping them, but sometimes, it seemed like they would never get their privacy again. The hotel that they were staying in was already paid by Maximus. He wanted to give them a wedding present. It was a suite, so Johnny and Francis had their own rooms. Maximus was going to meet them at their suite the following day.

Francis took care of everything and the four of them headed up to the suite. The suite was perfect, and the view was one of a kind. Liz took pictures of everywhere they went. The disposable phone that she had was great at taking photos. She didn't use it for anything else. She couldn't wait to find out where they were going so she could figure out what to do next in her life. She was young, she just turned twenty-one and she had a lot of things she wanted to do.

Jason called up his grandmother to tell her that he was fine, and that Maximus was going to see him the next day. He knew that Maximus had a plan for him already and that was why they had to wait two weeks.

Liz and Jason had room service and stayed in. Johnny and Francis were going to meet with Maximus that evening. He wanted them to know what was going on in Port Charles but didn't want to ruin Jason time alone with his wife. Francis had told Jason what was going on and he thanked him.

Johnny and Francis met with Maximus and his sons at the bar downstairs. "Johnny, Francis, I am so happy that you came tonight. I know that you are helping Jason out and that proves how loyal you are to him. We also know that he was the one that saved you from Sonny. I have talked with the five families. They heard about what Sonny tried to do to his own enforcer. He didn't even give Jason the courtesy of telling him why he wanted to take him out. Sonny knows better than to do that, but I guess he needs a lesson. There are several places that Jason could take over for us. The territory in New England could be one or he could just leave Port Charles and strike out on his own. He could go down to the Gulf Coast and have a beach bar or maybe a hotel. He could stay there, and we could use the place from time to time if we need help. The possibilities are endless, he could even go over to beaches on the Atlantic Coast, like here, North Carolina, South Carolina, Georgia or Florida. He just needs to stay away from Port Charles. If Sonny still tries to get Jason or Elizabeth, then he will be taken care of by the five families. Sonny knows they are alive and are looking for them. Just be careful and I will talk to you all in the morning."

Johnny and Francis headed up to the suite to tell Jason and Elizabeth this new information. Jason was happy that the five families would let him get out if he stays away from Port Charles. Jason had no problem letting them stay in his hotel, once he found one and opened it up.

"Jason, where do you think we could have a great life. I know you will hate living in a hotel on a beach for the rest of your life, but we will have to make it somehow." Jason knew that Liz was teasing him, but he was fine with that. The two of them thanked their friends and headed to bed.

"I want what is best for the both of us. I can see us having a nice little hotel on the beach. You will be able to sketch, paint and decorate all you want. We will have a couple of children and when we need more space, we will buy a home close by to the hotel. I don't want one of those big chain hotels on the beach. Just someplace to hang our hat and help out our friends."

"I agree. I also think that we need to find something that will not attract too much attention on us. At least, not at first. Once we are secure, then we can have the grand hotel you want or beach bar. I was also thinking that we could find a way that we can help the community that we are moving too. I was thinking about letting some of community who really needs the work to help us out. It is not about money, but more about giving back. When we are more established, I would love to start a program for children, who are interested in the arts. They might not be able to afford it, but we can have scholarships, so they will have a chance to see where their art will take them."

"I think that we need to check out the different beaches and find one that calls out to us. There must be one that we can figure out what to do or maybe find another way to go. I love working with my hands. I could have a bike shop and you can have a juice bar or something. Then we can get a gallery going when we know we are staying in that one spot. I was thinking about that commercial we saw about the beaches in the Panhandle. I think we should move there. Maybe somewhere between Navarre and Pensacola Beach. I think it would be a perfect place to start."

Liz took one more look at Washington Monument and headed to bed. The two of them cuddled together as they fell asleep in each other's arms. Jason knew that he needed to get far away from Sonny as possible. He trusted Francis and Johnny with his and Liz's life. He should have known when Sonny wanted to take out his two best friends, that Sonny needed more power than he had. Jason would have given it to him, but he knew there was no way out when it comes to "family". Knowing he has Maximus's trust and protection makes him feel a lot better.

The next morning Maximus was there with his two sons Milo and Max. Jason knew that they were good men and he appreciated knowing that he was going to have extra protection around if needed. Maximus told Jason that he had two choices, take the New England territory or go south or west of New York. The Gulf Coast was open and most of the families used it just to smuggle things through on the interstate. Jason would not stop them, but if they needed a place to lay low, they could get in touch with Maximus and he would call Jason up for them. It was just safer that way.

"I want to thank you, Maximus for all that you have done for my wife and myself. We are taking your advice and headed down to the beautiful white beaches of Pensacola. Elizabeth and I saw a couple of their advertisements, and it made us think that the beaches of Pensacola were the best place to move too."

"I am glad that you said that. Milo has been friends with your wife for a while and he helped me pick the best place for you to move too on Pensacola Beach. Max was thinking more around North or South Carolina. I had a feeling that Milo was right, so I bought you a home to move too. It has five bedrooms and four and half baths. It is right on the gulf. There are two bars for sale, right down the road from your new place. I also have a project that I think Elizabeth would love to try out. There is a surf shop next to one of the bars. I think you can get both for one price. There is an air brush machine, that you can do all kids and parents shirts for their trip to Florida."

"I never thought about that. It could be a cool trade to learn and start doing. Thank you, Maximus." Elizabeth gave Max, Milo and Maximus a big hug and kiss on their cheeks. Jason thanked them and shook their hands.

Johnny knew that Maximus could be a sweetheart, but he never really saw it till now. He knew it had to do with Liz, and that they were just lucky to be along for the ride. The safe house that Francis owned was now locked up. They had all their belongings and anything that was left in Port Charles, was going to stay there. When they left Washington that afternoon, they were on their way to Pensacola Beach to start their new life.

Back in Port Charles, people were starting to worry about Jason and Elizabeth. Courtney was having a fit, because she thought that Sonny was going to bring back Jason for her. When she found out that Jason got married to Elizabeth, she had a meltdown. She found one of Sonny's new guards and told him to take care of Jason's new wife, Elizabeth. She didn't want anything to happen to Jason, but she wanted Elizabeth gone.

Sonny found out what Courtney had done. He knew that it was too late to stop what was happening, and he prayed that Jason was alright. He did know that if Jason figured out what was going on, then there would be hell to pay. Two of his guards, Max and Milo had left without a word. Sonny knew that they were Maximus' sons and that Maximus liked Jason. He knew that Maximus would be able to talk to the five families and let Jason go. When he heard about the meeting and that he was not invited, he already knew that Jason was not coming back.

"Sonny, you promised he would be back by now. Where is he and when can I get rid of his wife?" Sonny just shook his head. He knew his wife was about to have a fit too. It was bad enough that his sister was driving him crazy, but with Carly it would only be worse.

"Courtney, you and my wife need to realize that Jason is married and has left Port Charles. He is not coming back. Maximus Giambetti and the five families have told me to leave them alone or there will be consequences. I can't go against them. They will take everything from me and kill me. I have my hands tied, but you and Carly are free to try to bring him back, but he won't leave her."

Jason, Liz, Johnny and Francis found that the home they moved into needed a lot of work. Liz got down to finding out was needed to fix it to make it easy for both her husband and his friends. They four of them found a rental down the road from their new place. The bar was next to their rental. There were things that needed to be down there too, but the guys were going to fix it up the way they wanted too.

The four of them made a great team. It took three months to get the bar up and going. Their home was about six months. The home was made almost like a duplex but there was one central area that the four of them shared. Liz and Jason had the upstairs master bedroom and bathroom. There was also a balcony that looked over at the Gulf of Mexico. The home was right on the beach and it was a peaceful place to start their new lives.

The bar next door to the rental was a hole in the wall that was like Jake's back home. It had the feel to it, except it was on the water. The college kids loved the beach bar. Francis and Johnny were turning it into the in place to hang out. The bad thing about that is it was getting more popular. It had even been in one of the travel magazines.

Sonny, Carly and Courtney knew that Jason and Liz had to be down there with Johnny and Francis. Soon was shocked to see the Jason hadn't finished the hits on his two former guards like he requested. It was just one more reason that he wanted to make Jason pay for deceiving him. He knew that he couldn't get his true revenge on him, but he was about to upset their lives by letting his wife and sister on the couple.

"I have the plane ready for the two of you. I will have a limo pick you up at the airport and take you to Pensacola Beach. You will have to be on your own for what you do. I have set up a couple of bank accounts for you both. Have fun, but don't get into trouble. I won't be able to help you, or the five families will figure out that I sent you both down there." Sonny knew that what he was doing was wrong, but he was so fed up listening to his wife and sister whine, that he needed to show them that life in Port Charles is better than life down there with Jason.

Carly and Courtney got unto the plane heading to Pensacola, Florida. They didn't know what was waiting for them down there or what they were going to do. They just knew that they had to get Jason to see reason and go back to Port Charles with them. They were in for a rude awakening, but so were Jason, Liz, Johnny and Francis.

Jason and Liz were having a picnic on the beach. They had bought a beautiful German Shepherd to protect them. She was a good girl that knew what she needed to do to protect her family. Jason got a phone call from Johnny telling him that Carly and Courtney had come into their bar.

"Looks like we have company at the bar. Want to go check out who has come to visit us? I will give you three guesses, but you won't need them. Let's bring Princess with us. She loves going to get treats from Francis."

"You are mean. Why would you want our poor baby to have face those conniving bitches? Is it just Carly or Courtney? Or better yet, the two of them?"

Jason laughed, because he knew that she would figure it out. "The two of them, no Sonny though. I think he did that on purpose, so he could have some peace while they wreck ours."

The two of them got on his motorcycle and headed to the bar. It was still the favorite way for the two of them to travel and that was one of the first things Jason purchased. Jason kissed Liz on top of her head and the two walked in holding hands. Jason saw Francis and he pointed to where the ladies were drinking.

"I can see that the two of you made yourselves at home. Liz and I want to welcome you both to Pensacola. It is going to get crazy this week. It is Spring Break down here and so this place is going to be packed. We have a couple of bands playing here and the college crowd love them. My wife and I might go away for a few days to get away from it all. We haven't decided where to go yet. She wants to go to Italy, but I want to go somewhere no one can find us. I know that you don't have any suggestions. There is only one place that I can't go and that is Port Charles. Everywhere else is open for Liz and me."

"You can leave Liz here with Johnny and Francis. They can take good care of her. No one misses her anyway. You need to go back home; Port Charles needs you. There is so much going on there. Your grandmother and sister need you. They are having a terrible time without you there. I know that Sonny would take you back with no questions."

"Sonny put a hit out on me. There only reason that I am alive is because I happened to see someone tamper with my motorcycle. If you think for one second that I am going back there, you are crazier than I thought you were. I have been talking to my grandmother and I know she misses me, but she is fine. Emily knows about Liz and me. She isn't happy with us, but that is her problem. You have seen me. I am fine and now you can go back and report to your husband. Stay away from my family."

Liz went up to Johnny and got a sweet tea. She loved living down on the beach. It was so peaceful, but now that Carly and Courtney were there, it was just a matter of time before the peace was gone.

Liz went to say hi to the two deputies who came in for lunch. They were picking up the lunches for the guys down at the substation. Johnny handed them the food and receipt. They also had a gallon of sweet tea with them. One of the deputies loved messing with Jason and hugged Liz.

"I told you to leave my wife alone. You need to control that hugging; some people might get the message that we actually like you."

The two deputies laughed and walked out of the bar. Courtney started her whining and Liz could not take it anymore. She knew that she had to leave before she said something. The lunch crowd had started to pick up and Jason knew it was time to go.

"Johnny, do you have enough staff for the week. You know that if you need us, we will be around."

"If I do, it will only be Liz. You can't cook or wait tables. I am not sure about anything else. You just need to keep fixing things. Don't worry, we have it covered. See you later. We should be home around two."

Liz went over to Francis and gave him a hug. "Take care and don't do something that we will have to bail you and Johnny out. If you get a chance to come home, I might have a surprise for you."

Jason grabbed Liz's hand and they walked out of the bar. "Where do you want to go? We can go home, so you can paint, or we can ride over to Destin for a few hours?"

"I love Destin, but Princess is waiting home patiently for us. I don't think that maybe tomorrow, we can make a day out of it. I will take my camera and maybe we can find something to decorate the guest bedroom. I am hoping to talk Emily into coming down with Lila. I would love for your grandmother to see our little piece of paradise."

Jason hands Liz her helmet and they take off for home. Jason knew that he had to make the call, because Emily wouldn't even speak to her. Although, he heard from his grandmother that she was starting to come around. Lucky left Port Charles to chase after Sarah. Jason told Liz about it, but she was happy that he found someone other than her. Nik and Emily were still together.

They got home, and Princess was waiting for them. Jason took her for a walk while Liz went to call Emily. She knew it would be hard, because Jason had been the one to call her to tell her about them getting married.

She made herself a cup of hot chocolate. It was like 80 degrees outside, but she knew that the chocolate would make her feel relaxed. She called her best friend up and was as nervous as she was when she had just become friends with her brother.

"Emily. I know that you are there listening to this message right now. I miss my best friend. I am sorry that I disappointed you, but I have been in love with your brother for a very long time. Please call me when you can. I love and miss you. You are not just my best friend, but my sister too."

Jason had come back from his walk with Princess. She jumped up on Liz's lap and she laughed. "Okay. You got to spend time with my husband and now you want me. Some would say you are being fickle, but I know that you love us both. We love you too." Jason kissed Liz and the two of them headed to bed.

The two of them had the balcony doors open while the breeze off the gulf came into their bedroom. It felt so good. The two of them looked at each other and soon they were lost in each other's eyes. "I want you so much. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are the most important person to me. I love you, Jason! Please tell me that we are going to have company soon. I left a message for Emily. I just hope she calls back and that she will come down here for a visit with Lila."

"Lila is definitely coming down next week. Emily heard your message and called me. She said that she would bring Lila down, but she is not sure what else will happen. I know that once the two of you are in the same place, you will be able to show her how much we mean to each other."

Liz slowly took off her shorts and tank. Jason loved when she liked to tease him. She came up to him and helped him out of his shorts and took off his t-shirt. The two of them were standing next to the bed when Jason picks Liz up and throws her on the bed. The two of the take off their last pieces of clothing and are finally naked. Jason slowly kisses his wife and takes her to heights that make her scream his name. The two of them knew exactly what made the other feel good and Liz loved to please her man. She straddles him and watches him look at her with those beautiful blue eyes. They climaxed one right after the other. Liz knew that there would never be another man for her. She was truly madly deeply in love with the man next to her.

Jason and Liz feel asleep for a few hours when Jason hears Francis and Johnny come home early. Jason pulled on his sweats and went to find out what was going on. Liz put on her robe and followed her husband.

"Don't worry. We had a slow night, so we closed-up early. There is a storm coming in and everything is shut down tight. So, do you have my surprise. I promise I was nice to everyone including the newcomers."

"Yes, I have a batch in the kitchen. Please share, I know how the two of you are when it comes to my brownies."

"I guess it is a good time to say goodnight. We have company coming down next week. My grandmother and Emily are flying down in the family jet sometime early next week. Hopefully the newcomers will be gone by then. Thanks for taking such great care of us and the bar. I appreciate the two of you very much."

The two of them went back upstairs to finish what they had started earlier in the evening.


End file.
